Soul of A Dragon:The Beginning of A Journey
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Hiccup learns he has the power to tutn into a night fury, he seizes the chance to get back at Berk for treating him wrong. But before he leaves, another night fury is shot down, and Hiccup stays longer than planned. But neither dragon nor boy knows about the history they share.(Sorry I couldn't have a diferent picture. Won't upload.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I already have two other stories out, but I couldn't resist the idea! So, this first chapter may seem a bit boring, but it get's so much better! I promise! And about the story The Dragon Healer:A Legend Controled, I might just cancel it. As in, I won't post any more chapters for it. I just don't have any ideas for it. The spark is out. The lightbulb is expired. I might continue it, you'll just have to check back every now and then. So, sorry for those of you who really like that one. I hope this makes up for it. Hope you enjoy.**

I flew alongside other dragons, mostly Nightmares. We were heading for Berk for another dragon raid. I always lead these things, but I never took any food.

Berk was my home. I know I shouldn't be using my powers to attack my home, but they deserve it! They treated me like an Outcast!

When Berk came into sight, I looked over at the dragons behind me. "Nightmares go first, starting now."

The Nightmares dove down and started firing at houses, and stealing livestock.

"Nadders, go ahead. Gronckles, follow me." I called, and dove down for the Great Hall.

"Gronckles, go for the Hall. I'll deal with the catapults." I headed for the catapults, and started blasting them as fast as I could. Earlier that day, I had learned that Snotlout and Astrid were put on catapult duty. And almost no one even compared to them in accuracy!

Almost as soon as I blasted the first one, I saw Astrid fire one at a nadder. I blasted the catapult, but Astrid just groaned and went to a different one.

"Fire!" I turned and dove just in time to avoid getting beheaded by a bola.

"Oh come on! I almost had it!" Snotlout yelled.

"Yeah well so did I and you blew it!" Astrid yelled.

I rolled my eyes and kept moving. I noticed my mother, Valka the Fierce, in the center of a fire.

"Jackpot." I whispered.

The wind whistled against my wings as I dove in, and I shot a warning blast in front of her.

She stared at me, and grabbed the nearest bola. Before she could throw it though, I blasted her. But it didn't kill her. That was for later.

In just one little week, I could leave this place! I was so tired of being treated like an Outcast, especially from my own mother!

I landed at the back of my house, and turned to human. Yes, I alway lead the dragon raids, but halfway through them I turned back to human, and I would help out gobber in the forge. I had to make sure no one got suspicious.

I ran through the house and out into the village. Of course, other people were yelling at me to get back in the house.

"Why are you out here?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

I ignored them though.

I dodged a pair of vikings carrying a log, just to run into another guy.

"AAAAAAAH! Mornin!" And he carried about his day.

I reached the forge, and put on my apron.

"Look who decided to show up! Thought you'd been carried off." Gobber says.

I picked up a hammer and walked over to the wall. "What? No." I put the hammer on it's place on the wall. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I flexed my non-existent muscles for emphasis.

"They need toothpicks don't they?"

"Enlighten me."

"Fire!"

I looked out the window and saw the usual five water brigade. Fishlegs was a...beefy blonde guy with his hair tucked into a small helmet.

The Thorston twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They argue litterally all the time.

And then Snotlout, who sadly was my cousin. He was your average viking; strong, tough, and major ego.

And then there was Astrid. She was my crush, until she started to join in the Oh-hey-let's-torture-Hiccup-for-the-rest-of-his-life club.

She was the average crush. Blonde, blue eyes, strong, tough, and basically the usual way-out-of-your-league crush.

A blast came in from one of the nightmares, and they all ganged up. They were terrible at their job but great and being dramatic.

I smirked. "You have no idea what's coming."

I felt Gobber's hook pick me up and over. "Not just yet, Hiccup. You said you wouldn't go after them until you left." He said.

He was the only one that knew about me leaving in one week. He was the only one who treated me like a friend. Maybe even a son. He had the right to know.

"Oh come on! You know I wouldn't do it in broad daylight!" I pointed out.

"Hiccup, I'm not sure you should leave." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't swing a sword, you can't lift an ax, you can't even through one of these!" He held up a bola, and someone took it from him and used it on a gronckle.

"There goes one of my sentries." I mumbled. "Look, it's the only way I can escape this place! You know how much I've been wanting to leave. They've been treating me like week old cod!"

"I know, but how are you even gonna survive?" He asked.

"I told you, I'll load a boat with some fish, some weapons, and other supplies. I'll be fine, Gobber."

Said person sighed. "Look, I have to get going. The raid's almost over, and I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out of the forge, thinking about how I'm going to convince Gobber I should leave place.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched screech.

A dragon was either killed, or gravely injured, and headed for Raven's Point. That meant I had to go out and release it in the morning. Hooray.

 **Like I said, this will get better, just hang in there! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So school has officially started! And for my friend out there who is reading, it was pretty boring. Escpescially in Math.**

 **As always.**

 **Anyway, I could not believe I got that many reviews for the one chapter. So, in thanks, It's time for shoutouts!**

 **SilverGhostWolf: I might have gotten the idea for this from that. By the way, I would really enjoy it if you did a sequal for that. That would be awsome! I'm saying you have to, it's just a suggestion. Don't be mad at me please.**

 **MMM: No, no, no. He isn't killing anyone! maybe...**

 **Midnightsky0612: Thank you! And I'll try to update as soon as posable!**

 **xNightDracox: Thank You! Cause I cannot work on a stressed mind.**

 **Guest: You got it!**

 **Nightfurylov3r: I will! And thanks because I am broke right now. XD**

I woke up the next day, and immediately remembered the dragon. I pulled off the covers and raced downstairs, and out the door.

Once I was well in the forest, I turned into a night fury. I didn't want the dragon to kill me, thinking I would kill it.

I lifted my nose into the air for a scent trail. When I found one, I raced forward.

I dodged branches and ditches created by the dragon. By the time I reached source of the scent, I was beginning to think it was just a false alarm or a different scent trail. But what I found, made my wings and jaw drop.

Now, I was expecting it to be a nadder, or a nightmare, not another night fury.

I sniffed the dragon and made sure it wasn't fake. (Who knows! It could've been fake!)

"Hellllooooo?" I poke the night fury with my claw.

"Get off me." It said. I stumbled and fell on my tail.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. I'll get you out of here." I took my claw and cut the ropes.

Once he was free, he looked at his tail, which I just now noticed only had one tailfin. Maybe night fury tails were different and had different numbers of tailfins. "So I have to get going." I said, and backed away.

"Where are you going?" The night fury asked.

"Back to the village." I quickly said.

"How? They'll kill you on sight!"

"Promise not to kill me?" I said.

He shook his head, and I turned back to my old self. "This is why they won't kill me. Or at least why they shouldn't." I mumbled the last part.

"You're a _viking?"_ He exclaimed.

"You said you wouldn't kill me!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you soon." And raced off.

As I walked back, I thought about his missing tailfin. Why was it different from mine?

By the time I got back to my house, it was dark. I opened the door and saw my mom by the fireplace. I slowly opened the door, hardly making a sound so I wouldn't give her the sign I was there. I closed it and silently ran over to the stairs.

"Hiccup."

I stopped. "Mom."

"I need to tell you something." She got up and looked at me.

"So do I."

Hiccup: "I can't fight dragons"

Valka: "It's time you learn to kill dragons."

Both: "What?"

"You first." I said.

"Alright. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first. You know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings, but do we have enough bread making vikings, or small home repair-"

"You'll be needing this." She grabbed an ax out of nowhere and placed in my arms, witch dropped under the weight.

"I don't want to kill dragons, mom." I said.

She laughed. "Yes you do."

"Rephrase: I _can't_ kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons." She said.

"Mom-"

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" I asked.

She turned towards me. "When you carry this axe," She picked up the ax from arms. "You carry all of us with you." She placed the axe back in my arms. No wonder it's so heavy. "Which means you have to act like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of all...this." She waved her arms in my direction.

"You just gestured to all of me." I said.

Her gaze hardens. "Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"Deal?" She asks louder.

I sigh. "Deal."

"Good." She picked up a basket and swung it over her shoulder. "I'll be back in three days. Probably."

"And I'll be here." I said as she walks out. "Probably."

 **Sorry for it being so short! I don't know when I will update next, but probably tomorrow.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Man school just got hard on the second day. That's mean. Time for shoutouts!**

 **Midnightsky0612: They have an awkward history.**

 **Nightfurylov3r: I will definetly do that.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2: Thanks!**

 **Guest: You will get more!**

 **Raven: I will and will never stop going. Well, until I finish the story. And you shall see about that.**

I woke up the next day and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I looked out the window, and cursed under my breath. I was late for dragon training!

I pulled off the covers, ran downstairs, and grabbed an apple on the way out.

I only ran about a quarter mile before I ran into Mildew. He was just plain creepy.

"Watch it, boy!" He yelled.

"Sorry Mildew!" And I took off.

I finally caught up with them, but I ended up running into Tuffnut.

"Hey! I like a good run in as much as the next person, but watch it!" He yelled.

"Sorry." I said. Well, it was almost a growl.

Gobber pulled up the gait to the kill ring. "Welcome to dragon Training!"

We all walked in and stared in amazement.

"I'm hoping for some serious burns. Like maybe along the shoulder or something." Ruffnut said.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said.

"I know. Pain right. Love it." I said. Sarcasm _so_ included.

"Oh great. Who let him?' Ruffnut complained.

You know i'm right here, right?

"Uh, can I transfer to the class with the cool vikings?" Snotlout said, and everyone laughed.

Gobber came up beside me. "Don't worry. The dragons will see you as weak and skinny, so they'll go for the more viking like teens instead."

"Thanks for cheering me up." I said.

He chuckled and went over to the cages. "Alright listen up!" He yelled. "Behind these cages are few of many dragon species you will fight and kill." I said while walking along the cages.

"The Deadly Nadder." he says, and Fishlegs starts spewing out info about it.

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen."

Gobber ignores him and continues. "The Hiddeous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fire power fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight, venom twelve!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Gobber yelles.

"Thank the gods." I whispered. He was getting really anoying.

"And the gronkle." Gobber finishes.

Fishlegs leaned down. "Jaw strength eight." He whispers to me.

Gobber put his hand hand on the lever and Snotlout panicked.

"Wait wait wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" He yells.

"I believe in learning on the job." He pulls the lever, and the gronckle shoots out of the cage.

We all dove to avoid getting smashed in the face by the dragon, and Gobber keeps talking as if nothing's going on. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead."

Thanks for the helpful tip.

"Quick! What's the first you're going to need?" He asks.

"A doctor?" Snotlout yells.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs offered.

I rolled my eyes. "A shield." I answered, and Astrid gives me a look.

"Shield! Go!" Gobber yells, and we all ran for a shield.

I grabbed the closest shield while Ruff and Tuff fought over one.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Ruffnut yelled.

"There's like a million shields!" Tuffnut yells back. "Here take that one! It has flowers on it, girls like flowers." He says.

Ruffnut rips the shield out of his hands and smacks him upside the head with it. "Oops. Now this has blood on it." She says and gives it to her brother. But she never does because the gronckle flew over and blasted the shield apart.

"Ruff, Tuff, out!" Gobber yells.

I dropped my shield and tried to get it back on my arm, but Gobber comes forward and shoves the shield into me, pushing me back. "If you ever have the choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." He says, and I race forward, memorizing that for later.

"Those shields are good another thing:noise. It throws off a dragon's aim, so make lots of it." Gobber says, and we all bang on our shields with our weapons. Once we started banging, the gronckle started to look disoriented.

"Every dragon has a shot limit. How many does a gronkle have?" Gobber asked.

"Five?" Snotlout says.

"No six!" Fishlegs corrected.

"Six! Point for both of you." Gobber says, and the gronckles looks over at Fishlegs and blasts him.

"Fishlegs, you're out."

Snotlout dove over to Astrid and looked at her. "So I just moved into my parent's basement. You should come by some time and work out. You look like you work out." Astrid dove to the side as the gronckle blasted in their direction, and it hit Snotlout's shield, reducing it to splinters.

I looked to my side and was surprised to see Astrid standing next to me. "Looks like it's just you and me." I said.

"Nope. Just you." And she dove to the side, and a blast hit my shield, making it fall of my arm and roll away.

I chased after it. I would rather have a shield than an axe, so I went for the shield. I roll over and see the gronckle racing towards me. I had a brief second to brace myself before it smashed into me and pinned me to the wall.

As it prepared to blast me to death, Gobber pulls it away at the last second and I cover my head with my arms.

"That's six! Go back to bed, you over grown sausage." He threw it into its pen, and locked the cage.

"Class dismissed! But remember: A dragon will always, always," He glared at me. "Go for the kill." He finished.

Not every dragon.

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! So this one is a bit shorter than usual, and just so you know, this is** ** _not_** **when he reads the Book of Dragons. Since he leads dragon raids, it would be pointless if he did read it. just letting you know. Time for shout outs!**

 **OechsnerC: This soon enough?**

 **TheWhisperingWarrior: I'm glad you enjoy it. And I will definetly see it through to the end. And the sequal.**

 **Nightfurylov3r: I was going to put that in, but I guess I forgot. I'll have to do that.**

 **Raven: :-)**

I kicked a stone in the forest. I cannot wait to leave this place, and leave for good. I didn't want to wait anymore, but I promised Gobber i would stay another week, and I was going to do just that.

I pulled out my notebook and flipped to my map of Berk. I put another x on ravon point, put my pen back in it and and put the book back into my vest pocket. I had been looking for the night fury all day, with no clue of where he was. Although it kept nagging at the back of my head that he was familiar, but from where?

I walked on for another hour before I came to an opening the rocks, and walked through. It lead to a beautiful cove, almost breathtaking. I noticed black scales on the, and i bent down to pick one up.

Suddenly the night fury appeared against the rocks, apparently trying to climb out. He failed in getting out, and retreated back down.

I smiled and walked out of the shadows. "Need a little help?" I called.

He snapped his head in my direction. "You? What are you doing here?' He asked.

"I was looking for you." I made my way down the rocks and toward the dragon. "You need some help?" I repeated.

"What do you think?" He replied.

"I could try to fly you out of here." I offered.

"Please."

I turned into a night fury and hovered above him. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

I grasped the roots of his wings and tried to fly up. "How much do you eat?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't even get him off the ground! I set him back on the ground and turned back into human.

"For the record, I only eat about one hundred fish a day. But I haven't eaten anything because I'm stuck here!" He complained.

I sighed. "I'll go get you some fish." I turned into a night fury and took off, leaving the night fury in the cove.

I landed beside a stream that I knew was filled with fish, and sat beside it. I waited for the right moment, and thrust my arm into the ice cold water, catching the fish. I looked at it hungrily. It just looked so good. And the smell, oh the- I silently slapped myself out of the thought before I accidently ate the fish.

I caught a few more, and grasped the fish in my claws before I took off for the cove.

I landed in front of the sleeping night fury and set the fish down. I looked at him, then at the fish. "Maybe I could just have one." I said, and grabbed a fish out of the pile.

"Don't even think about it." I turned my head with half of the fish hanging out of my mouth to look at the now awake night fury. I looked at him and he looked at me. He seemed to know what I was going to do. "Don't you dare-" I slurped up the fish and swallowed it.

"I didn't have breakfast?" I tried.

He bolted toward me and I ran. "I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled.

"No you won't!" I called back.

He pounced on me and we ended up having a playful fight. I rolled over and he pinned me down.

"It was one fish!" I said.

He stared at me a while longer before he got up and walked over to the fish pile. I did the same, and walked over to him.

"So, I never really got your name." He said.

"Oh. Hiccup." I answered. "You?"

He stopped eating and looked up from his fish. I noticed that he only had a gummy mouth with no teeth.

"I don't have one." He said.

Well… okay.

I thought for a moment and came with a name. "What about Toothless? You know, since you don't have teeth." I offered.

He thought for a moment. "I like it. But I actually do have teeth." He opened his mouth and his teeth tracted from his gums.

"Oh. How can you retract your teeth? I haven't been able to do that." I said.

"I'll teach you sometime. But right now, I'm hungry." He started eating again, and I turned back into human.

"I have to get going. It's getting dark." I said. "See you tomorrow, Toothless."

He looked up. "See you tomorrow."

I nodded and walked off for the village.

 **Sorry if it seems rushed, I'm a little lazy today for some reason. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot belive I didn't update yesterday! I am so sorry everyone! I was really busy, and then I found like three new stories that were real page turners! So, this one has a bit of a twist that doesn't really change the story that much, but it does change it. So, it's time for shoutouts!**

 **Nightfurylov3r: Read to find out!**

 **Dinoboy13: Check out my fav stories. All of them are like ten times better than this one. Twist of Fate for example.**

 **OechsnerC: I know. I have to start doing longer chapters, or adding onto them.**

 **Nagajewel: I will!**

 **Midnightsky0612: And soon to be a brotherly friendship.**

 **TheWhisperingWarrior: I can compare. My sister steals my food and I berserk. Get it? Berserk? It's how to train your dragon, so... I'm just gonna stop with the jokes.**

 **Guest: I will defenetly do that.**

 **thearizona: You shall see for both. That is all I shall say.**

I woke up the next morning and looked out the window.

 _Fuck! I'm late!_

I ripped off the covers and grabbed my boots on the way down the stairs. I opened the door, still putting my boot on, and ran for the arena.

I don't know why I keep going to these things. I mean, I leave in a few days, and my mom gets back the day before. I guess I just wanted something to do while I was here.

I reached the arena and saw that Gobber had set up a maze.

Great. He really is trying to kill us.

"You're late, Hiccup." I look up and see Gobber hanging over the railing over the arena.

"Sorry, accidentally slept in." I called up to him.

I look over and saw Astrid and Snotlout crouched down. _Get down._ Astrid was whispering. I rolled my eyes and ran over and crouched behind Snotlout.

Astrid peeked around the corner, and rolled across the pathway to the other side. Snotlout did the same, and I followed. Well, I tried. The shield held me down and I only made it halfway. I looked up and saw a deadly nadder, which I was guessing was today's dragon.

I bolted and the nadder ran after me. I stumbled and just managed to catch myself. It squawked and shot spikes in my direction. I ducked and just avoided becoming a pin cushion.

"Look for it's blind spot." Gobber called down. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and stay in it."

I turned another corner and passed Ruff and Tuff. They stopped and stared at the nadder. The dragon stopped and sniffed them while the twins made no move against it.

"I think it wants to eat you." Ruffnut whispered.

"I think it's wants to eat _you."_ Tuffnut replied.

"How do you know it doesn't want to eat you?" Ruffnut challenged.

"How do you know it doesn't want to eat you?" They banged their heads together.

The nadder squawked and blew fire at them. The twins narrowly avoided being roasted alive, and the ran pass Snotlout and Astrid.

"Don't worry babe I got this." Snotlout hefted his weapon and threw the porly aimed hammer. The nadder looked at the hammer and squawked at Snotlout, and I just picked up what it was saying. _You missed. And now you die._ It blew fire at the pair and they ran.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I can do that."

I ran past them with the nadder in pursuit. They stopped and ran the other way. Astrid somehow found her way to the top of the fence and the nadder and jumped up with her. Astrid jumped and the fence toppled, which forced her to jump again. I looked back and saw the entire maze collapsing on itself.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled before she collided with me and we went down. Her ax got stuck in my shield, and she tried to yank it out.

"Ooh. Love on the battlefield." I heard Ruffnut snicker.

"She could've done better." Tuffnut replied.

I looked to my side and saw the nadder shaking the debris off it. Astrid saw it too and tried yanking her ax out of my shield. The nadder started running toward us, and at the last second she yanked the shield off my arm and whacked the nadder upside the head. The shield combusted and the nadder walked off.

"Good job, Astrid." Gobber called.

She turned to me. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?" She exclaimed. I got up and glared at her.

"Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on" She finished, and walked off.

"You have no idea." I growled. Will _someone_ tell me why I wasn't blasting them right now?

"What did you say?" She turned around and glared at me.

I tried to stop, but my moth had other ideas. "I said you have no idea. You have no idea how clueless you are. You have no idea what I'm capable of. You have no idea of how much danger you are in right now." I gave her a hard stare. "You have no idea what I'm planning for you."

I couldn't believe what I had just said. I had basically just told them everything! Before they could ask questions I ran out of the arena towards the forest. They gave me stares as I ran, but I didn't care. I couldn't risk accidentally telling them everything. Once I was in the forest, I turned into a nightfury and took off for the stream I use to catch fish.

I landed in front of the stream and sat there, thinking about what just happened. I had just told them that I was planning something, and I was capable of something great. I was planning on coming back to Berk, but to destroy it once and for all.

I stared at the rushing water. I saw a fish swim by and I darted my claw out to catch it. I grasped the fish, and ate it. I hadn't eaten breakfast, and I was starving.

I caught about twenty more and took off for the cove with the fished grasped in my claws.

I spotted Toothless asleep on the tree with his tail hanging him on the branch. I laughed as I thought of a way to wake him up. I blasted right above him and he woke up, and fell to the ground.

I laughed at the sight, and he growled. "Did you have to do that?" He grumbled.

"No. But it was funny." I turned back to human. "I brought you some breakfast." I said.

He brightened when he saw the fish. "Thanks." He bounded over to the now smelling fish pile, and in about three seconds the fish were gone.

"How did you eat those things so fast?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just eat really fast." He answered.

I rolled my eyes and thought about what I had said earlier to Astrid. "So, could I just stay here for the night?" I asked.

Toothless looked puzzled. "Why?"

"I might have spilled almost everything to someone in the village." I quickly said.

"What did you say?"

"I said that they had no idea how clueless they are, what I'm capable of, how much danger they're in, and what I'm planning." I said.

Toothless whacked me upside the head with his tail. "What were you thinking?! You could be killed for that!" He pointed out.

"I know, but I couldn't stop myself!" I said. I sighed. "If they find out about my power, they'll kill me, heir of Berk or not, they'll kill me." I said. "And my mom would have no problem doing it."

We were silent for a few minutes. "You can sleep here." Toothless said. "As long as you don't snore." He added with a laugh.

I smiled. "Then you won't have a problem with me."

It was surprisingly nice sleeping in the cove. It was quiet, (Minus Toothless's snoring) and comfortable. Why didn't I do this all the time?

I yawned and stretched. Toothless was asleep on his back near the pond, not looking like he would wake up any time soon.

I spread my wings and took off for the village, not wanting to walk for two hours before going to dragon training.

I landed behind my hut and turned back into human. Opening the back door, I saw that Gobber was in there, sitting at the lit hearth. I shut the door and he turned.

"Hiccup!" He barreled into me crushed my ribs.

"Gobber… need to… breath." I got out.

He let go. "Sorry. But what happened last night?" He asked.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Last night when Astrid came back and said that after she followed you into the forest, and when she finally caught up with you, there was only a night fury there." He explained, and I sucked in my breath.

She had seen me as a night fury!

 **Hiccup is in** ** _trouble._** **No seriously, he could be questioned to the point where he tells his secret, and he dies. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very sorry, but I cannot do shoutouts this time. I was really looking forward to doing them, but today is going to be really busy! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll do them next chapter! Promise!**

 **Anyway, Hiccup really is massivly screwed. Hope you enjoy!**

I was so massively screwed. I stared at him with a shocked face before I gave a fake laugh.

"Me? Survive a night fury? She was definitely seeing things." I lied.

"Thought so. No one believed it, of course. I mean, It's a night fury!" He laughed. "That thing would've eaten you alive if it saw you!"

I stared at him. "Thanks. So, I have to get going. See ya later!" I ran out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he believed me and he wouldn't press me with questions. I ran to the forge to start on a new batch of weapons for the raids. Or just something to excuse myself from Gobber.

I had only heated up the forge when there was a voice at the window. "Hiccup? You in there?" Astrid called.

I sighed. Out of all people it _had_ to be her.

I walked out from the back of the forge. "What do you want?' I asked.

"Information. I want to know how you got away from that night fury." She said.

I groaned. "There was no night fury, Astrid. You were just seeing things." I lied.

She smirked. "I know I saw that dragon, Haddock. Don't play innocent with me." She growled.

I put up my hands in defense. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, and set my hands on the window sill.

She slammed her ax on the wood dangerously close to my hand. "I know I saw that night fury, and you can't make me think any different." She growled.

"Look, I don't what to say. I never saw any dragon, much less a night fury. And if I did, I wouldn't be standing here right now." I said.

She shook her head. "I will get it out of you, Haddock. One way or another."

She walked off towards the arena, a I sighed a breath of relief. That was close.

By sundown I was beat from working all day in the hot forge. My clothes were sticky and I needed to get washed up, _bad._

I had only taken a few steps out when Gobber took my arm and started dragging to Thor knows where. "Mind telling where we're going?" I asked.

"We're having a picnic, now come on." He answered, and dragged me over to the rest of the group with the other teens.

"Great." I grumbled as the others gave me a stare.

We walked towards a watch tower, which I was guessing was supposed to be the place where we're having the picnic. Where else would you have it?

We walked up the stairs and I saw a basket filled with food from the Great Hall. Everyone took their pick, and left a fish and a whole chicken. I chose the fish and stuck it on a stick. Gobber happily took the whole chicken and put it on a stick as well.

"Now, who wants to hear the story of how I lost my arm and leg?" He asked. I tuned him out as everyone made themselves comfortable for the story.

"I was facing a bloodthirsty Monstrous Nightmare, and surrounding us was a ring of fire." He said. The story changed every time I heard it, and he had said this version about a hundred times.

"I waved my ax, but I was too slow. It dodged my ax and bit into my arm, ripping it off." He said, and spread his hands for extra drama. "I saw the look on it's face: I was delicious." He put hand on his chest as if he were proud of being delicious. "And it wasn't before long, that another one of them came, and took my leg." He pointed to his peg leg.

"Isn't it weird to think, that if your hand was inside the dragon but your mind was still attached to it, then you could like, kill it from the inside by crushing it's heart or something." Fishlegs said, and smashed his two chicken legs together for emphasis.

Snotlout grunted. "I swear I'm so angry right now." He growled. "I swear I will avenge the death of your beautiful hand, and beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs off every dragon I fight. With my face." He points to his face and I roll my eyes.

"Think of the scars!" Ruffnut said.

"Think of the death you'll have." I mumbled, and Astrid looks at me.

Gobber shook his head and tore off a piece of his chicken. "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away."

My heart skipped a beat. _That's_ why Toothless couldn't fly! His left tailfin was missing! How did I miss that!

"A downed dragon, is dead." Gobber finished.

I set down my stick and ran down the stairs. I headed for the forge, and ignored Astrid's calls for me. I ran into my part of the forge and set out a paper.

~Time lapse~ (Sorry)

I held up my latest creation: An automatic tailfin for Toothless. If he couldn't fly, then he wouldn't survive much longer. Gobber's words.

This was so that he could fly on his own. If we were to get seperated, he would have to get me out of it. And we had to have eachother's back. I couldn't do it if I was human.

I closed the flap and looked at the blue prints. Perfect.

"Oh Toothless." I called, and landed in the cove with the tailfin in hand.

"What's up?" He said. He noticed the contraption in my hands. "What is that?"

"This," I set it down turned into human. "Will help you fly again."

He cocked his head. "How?"

"You'll see." I picked it up and headed for his tail. Once I got there, I sat down set the tailfin next to his tail and went to work.

He shifted tail, and I grabbed it. It didn't work, and he shifted his tail again. I lost my grip, and sat on it, deciding that holding it wasn't6 gonna do anything.

I finished the last strap, and stood up. Toothless raised his tail and stared at it. Suddenly he started beating it on the ground.

"Toothless no!" I yelled.

It finally clicked into place and opened with his other tailfin. Toothless cocked his head in wonder and opened and closed it a few times before staring at me.

"Your welcome." I said. Toothless jumped into the air and started flying. "Hey! Wait for me!" I called. I turned into a night fury, and raced after him.

 **Toothless got a new tail! Yay! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't belive it.**

 **6 chapters, and 50 reviews?! How is that possible! In thanks, it's shout outs time! Just as I promised!**

 **Nightfurylov3r: Not for another one or two chapters. sorry.**

 **MMM: He probably be paired with an OC in the sequal for this.**

 **DinoBoy13: He probably will. I would like to write that.**

 **midnightsky0612: Thank you!**

 **TheWhisperingWarrior: Me too.**

 **OechsnerC: This soon enough?**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Thank you!**

"So, what's your favorite part about flying?" I asked.

"Definitely the wind on my scales. It just makes me feel so alive." He answered. "You?"

"Same. And soon I'll be doing it even more." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm leaving in a few days." I replied.

"Why?"

"This place treats me like crap. Especially my mom." I answered.

"Why would she do that?" Toothless asked.

"She blames me for the death of my father. She says that if she hadn't been so obsessed with saving me, than my dad could've gotten away." I explained.

"Wow. She's mean."

I looked ahead and noticed the sun dipping behind the mountains. "We should be heading back. That is, if you want to." I called.

"I think I can stick around for a bit." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Race you there!" I called, and turned back and sped back to the cove with Toothless following.

The next day we were flying again, but we ran into a flock of birds. Unfortunately, Toothless and I weren't paying attention. When we finally noticed, it was too late.

"Birds!" I yelled. One smashed into my face and I went down.

We crashed into a field of grass and I turned back into human. "Toothless?!" I called.

I pushed some grass out of the way and saw Toothless rolling in it.

"It feels so good!" He said.

I looked at him and grabbed a piece of the grass. "Catnip? No… dragon nip." I whispered.

Later that day, I was at dragon training. I looked at the gronckle, which was now charging towards me.

I yelped and dropped my ax and shield. I grabbed the grass from my pocket and held it out for the gronckle. Surprisingly, the gronckle stopped mid-flight and stared at the grass in my hand. I scratched the gronckle under the chin, and it rolled over, and it passed out.

I left the arena and everyone swarmed around me.

"I have never seen a gronckle act like that before!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I know! It's amazing!" Fishlegs agreed.

"I-I left my ax back at the ring. You guys go on ahead." I turned around and almost collided with Astrid.

"I'll catch up with you!" I called.

I was scratching Toothless after a long flight. I scratched under his ear, then his chin. Suddenly he dropped and went to sleep. I stared at my hand as Toothless cooed happily.

"Huh. Gotta try that." I said.

The next day, I stood in dragon training, mace in hand. The nadder squawked at Astrid, and she threw her ax at the nadder. The ax bounced of the nadders horn, and came charging at me.

I dropped the mace, and stood still as the nadder inspected me. I looked over as Astrid raced over, ax in hand. I reach over and scratch the nadder on the neck, then the chin and it falls to ground unconscious.

Astrid stopped and looked at me with confusion.

A few days later, I messed with a hammer and Toothless raced past me.

"Hold still you little-" He pounced on a speck of light. I moved the hammer, and the speck moved too. Toothless raced after it, and I laughed as he tried to catch the uncatchable speck of light.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber said as he pulled down a lever, and a small green and yellow dragon crawled out. We stared at it as it licked it's eyeball.

"Ha! It's like the size of my- Aaaagh!" Tuffnut yelled as the Terror launched itself at his face.

I used my shield to make a speck of light on the ground. The terrible terror stopped chewing Tuffnut's nose, and pounced on the speck of light.

"I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut yelled.

I guided the terror towards the flap for the cage, and it went right through.

"Wow. He's better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid, and she gave him a look.

The next day, I carried a basket of fish for Toothless in night fury form. I ;anded for a drink, but never got it. There was a rustle of bushes, and flew right up a tree and stayed there as Astrid came racing out of the bushes, ax raised. When she saw the basket of fish, she looked around as if she were expecting someone to jump out of the bushes.

"Don't take the fish, don't take the fish." I whispered. It took a long time to get that fish, and I didn't want to do it again.

She shrugged and walked off, saying something about a night fury.

"Again? Really?" I muttered, and grabbed the basket.

~~~~~~~~~~(Hope you got popcorn, cause this is gonna be long.)

Toothless and I were out for a fly when we spotted a ship in the distance.

"You see that too, right?" I called.

"Yeah. Let's get a better look." Toothless called back, and we flew in closer.

"I swear I've seen that insignia before. I just don't know where." Toothless said.

"Fire!"

A wave of nets came hurtling towards us, and Toothless went down.

"Toothless!" I yelled, and raced after him.

"Put a muzzle on him!" I heard a voice yell.

"Stop!" I yelled, and landed on the deck, and turned back into human.

"Well soil my britches." A man with black hair and a fur vest came out from behind Toothless. "Think we all know where he gets that power from, lads." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"You mean you don't know about Stoick the Vast? He had the same power as you. Although he already had a mate." The man said.

"A mate? What do you mean?" I asked.

"He mated with another night fury, but I highly doubt you're her son, because, well, he is." He pointed to Toothless. "You're human, and all." He explained.

"How is that possible? How did my father mate with a night fury?" I asked.

The man drew a sword from his back. "Don't know. But I do know that we finally have a night fury, and a boy who can turn into one." He turned to his men. "Rush'em lads!"

The men charged and I quickly turned into a night fury, and blasted the ground in front of them, stunning them just long enough for me to free Toothless. We jumped into the air.

"You won't stay free forever! You hear me!" The man yelled, and we flew straight for the cove.

A few hours later I'm sitting at my station in the forge, messing with a pencil. I flicked it and it went up, and then back down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and- get back here! I straighten the pencil and flick it again. The door opens, and my walks in.

"Mom! You're back!" I exclaim, and push the drawings of Toothless back.

"Gobber isn't here right now." I said.

"I know. I was looking for you." She grabbed a chair and sat down.

"You-you were?" I stuttered.

"You've been keeping secrets." She said, and my heart skipped a beat. Did she find out about Toothless.

"I don't know what-"

"Just how long did you think you could keep it from me?" She stood up.

"What?"

"Let's talk about that dragon." She said.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how-"

She burst into laughter and I stared at her.

"Um…"

She looks back at me. "I've been hoping for this!" She said.

"You-you were?" I stuttered.

"And just wait till you spill a nadders guts for the first time. And mount your first gronckle head on a spear? Ha! What a feeling!" She punched my arm and I cringed.

"You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you, but we made it." She sat back in the chair. "And we finally have something to talk about."

Something to talk about?

"Oh, I have something for you." She pulled out a helmet and handed it to me.

"Wow. Thanks, mom." I said.

"Your father would want you to have it." She said.

I yawned. "I should be getting to bed." I said.

"Right." She got up and headed for the door. "Where the helmet proud. You've held your end of the deal." She said, and walked out.

"Thanks." I said, and set down the helmet.

 **Toothless and Hiccup are half brothers, just in case anyone is confused. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter.**

 **I know, i know. But, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is: I can't update until Monday.**

 **Good news: The next update will be the first chapter of the sequal for Soul of A Dragon! yay! I already have an awsome idea for it. Also, important Author's Note at the bottom. Time for Shout outs!**

 **Nightfurylov3r: That is a very good idea. I will do that.**

 **Eregon Bromsson: I add a lot of twists. Sometimes too many.**

 **OechsnerC: No, actually. I would like to add that though. That is really good though.**

 **Midnightsky0612: Like I said, awkward history. Or did I say awkward family?**

 **MMM: I think it was Hiccup.**

 **Raven: :-)**

The next day, it was the final test to see who would kill the Monstrous Nightmare. I for one didn't want to do it.

"Today is the final test to see who will kill the monstrous nightmare in front of the entire village." Gobber says walking in front of us. "Of course the only ones who have a chance are Hiccup and Astrid." He added, and the two of us give the other a glance.

"So, without further adieu, is everyone ready?" He put his hand on the lever for the gronckle cage. Fishlegs raised his hand. "That was a rhetorical question, Fishlegs." Gobber said, and slammed down the lever, releasing the gronckle.

I dodged a blast of lava, and the blast hit the twins' shields. "Ruff, Tuff, out." Gobber called.

I hid behind a small wall as the gronckle continued blasting, and hit Fishlegs's and Snotlout's shields. Astrid hid right beside and looked at me.

"Stay out of my way." She said, and stared into my eyes. "I'm winning this thing."

She ran off and hid behind another wall.

"Please, by means." I said. I stood up and looked at the crowd. They cheered for me as I put on a fake smile. I turned around and saw the gronckle heading my way and Astrid hid behind another wall.

The gronckle flew towards me, and I dropped my shield, and it stopped. I scratched under it's chin, and it dropped to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly Astrid came running towards me, ax raised and screaming. Then she saw the gronckle at my feet and she stopped.

"NO! YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL! MUTTON EATING-" She yelled and swung her around in fury. (That is one of the funniest parts in my opinion.)

"So, see ya." I said, and walked off.

"Ah, not so fast." Gobber said, and hooked my shirt.

"I'm late for something, actually." I said as he put me down.

Astrid puts her ax to my throat. "Late for what, exactly?" She glares at me, and Gobber looks at her. She lowers the ax and my mom speaks.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" She orders. "The elder has decided."

Everyone stopped talking. Gobber pointed at Astrid, and the elder shook her head. Everyone gasped as Gobber pointed to me and she nodded.

"Oh you've done it! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber yelled.

The rest of the teens started to pick me up and cheer.

"Yay! I am so-"

. . .

"Leaving." I said to Toothless.

"Leaving? Already?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can't risk them finding about you, or my powers. We would both be killed." I pointed out.

"You could try to show them that dragons aren't bad. You know, tame one in front of them." Toothless offered.

"I don't think so. That could never work. I would get busted, and probably killed."

"But what if they don't kill you? You could change the course of history." He said.

I thought about it. "Okay, fine. I'll try. If something goes wrong you pull me out of it though." I said.

"Deal. You better not die."

"I'll try." I said sarcastically.

. . .

The next day I stood in front of the gate to the arena. I heard my mom speaking to the village.

"All right, settle down, settle down." She said, and everyone stopped talking. "If someone told me that in a a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well, Hiccup," Everyone laughed, and mom quieted them. "To placing first in Dragon Training? Well, I would've shipped em off for freaking gone mad!" Everyone laughed. "Yet, here we are, and no one is more surprised, or more proud, than I am."

I looked down. "Not when you see this." I mumbled.

"Today, my boy becomes a viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" My mom finished, and everyone cheered.

She sat down and the gate went up. "Knock em dead." Gobber said, and I walked in.

Everyone cheered as I went over to the wall decked with weapons. I took a small knife and looked up. "I'm ready." I said, and the gate for the cage started to go up. Once it was up, the gate burst open and the nightmare crawled out, immediatly setting itself on fire.

That was when I noticed I had seen that nightmare before. It was my top nightmare, Hookfang!

He roared and climbed along the sides. He blew fire along the fence, and vikings dodged the blast. The dragon then climbed up the arena and on the chains at the top. He looked down and noticed me.

"I hope this works." I mumbled, and Hookfang crawled back down.

He growled at me, and I dropped my knife and shield.

"What's he doing?" My mom said.

"Hookfang, it's me, Hiccup." I whispered.

"You can't be Hiccup. You're a viking, not a dragon." He said.

"It is me, I promise you." I said.

My mom seemed to realize what I was doing. "Stop the fight." She said.

"No, I need you to see this." I called. "They're not what we think they are."

"I said stop the fight!" She slammed her hammer down on the bars, and Hookfang blew fire at me.

I ran and dodged his fire.

"There's only one way I'm getting out of this." I thought. But it was going to get me killed, and possibly Toothless.

I stopped running just long enough to turn into a night fury, and everyone gasped at me.

I glared at Hookfang, now standing right in front of me.

"Stand down, Hookfang. I can get us both out of here." I said.

He looked at me for a moment. "You're not my leader anymore, _Hiccup."_ He lunged at me and I dodged.

I shot a plasma blast at him, and he was stunned. I pounced on him, and held him down. "I promise I can get us out of here. I was planning on leaving this place earlier, but something held us back."

"What do you mean 'us'?" He asked.

Suddenly there was a whistle, and I looked up and saw Toothless.

"Me and my half brother." I answered, and Toothless blasted his way in.

"Night fury!" Someone yelled, and everyone ducked for cover.

"Perfect timing, if I was in trouble." I said.

"Sounded like you were." He retorted, and Hookfang looked at him.

Suddenly there was yelling from the stands, and everyone started dropping in.

"Go! Get away!" I yelled, and the two flew off just before the gates closed, leaving me with the Berkians.

I roared, and flew above the chaos. Some threw daggers at me, while others tried taunting me to come down and fight.

I blasted the lever to the gate, and it went up. I dodged vikings and darted through the opening.

Once I was out of range but in earshot, I turned to my once-called-home.

"When my father, Stoick the Vast was taken by dragons and killed, your heir to Berk was killed too. Today, I leave this retched place that I once called home." I yelled. "Now, as I leave, this place will be known as enemy land. And will stay that way until the end of time." I turned away, leaving Berk.

I caught up with Hookfang and Toothless. "Hookfang, you may go free. Or you can come with us." I offered.

"I will come with you. I have no where else to go, so might as well." He answered.

I nodded, and flew off with the other two following.

I smiled. Berk was behind me, and in the past.

I was free.

 **Okay, so I came up with a good idea for a story. here's the summary: Hiccup finds a little girl that's about ten years old, and she's hurt with a broken leg, and she's washed up on the shore of Changwing island. He rushes her to the Edge, and they help her heal. But when she finally wakes up, she is** ** _terrified._** **She is scared to the point of madness, she has no idea who to trust anymore after her parents were killed by I won't say who, but it was her cousins. Then she is captured by the Dragon hunters, just when she starts to trust them. And she is captured because of her power to turn into a skrill. Did I mention that? So, that secret is the other half of why she won't trust anyone. She thinks that if someone found out, they would kill her, or simply take control over her. So when they finally bust her out, she's like a scarred, titanium shell of who she used to be. So of course, Hiccup tries to regain her trust,** ** _again._** **Will he ever gain her trust? Or will she run away forever? JK on that last part. XD Let me know in the reviews if you think I should I write that. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
